Code Geass: The Alliance
by Stella Purple
Summary: The kingdom of Arabbia has always been a neutral country, until the crown princess Amethyst al Arabbia decides to break the rule and form an alliance with none other than the second prince to Britannia, Schneizel el Britannia. She seems to know everyone and their deepest, darkest secrets. Who exactly is she? Is she a heroine, or is she a villain?
1. Chapter 1

**CODE GEASS**

_**The Alliance**_

**Synopsis:**

_The kingdom of Arabbia has always been a neutral country, until the crown princess Amethyst al Arabbia decides to break the rule and form an alliance with none other than the second prince to Britannia, Schneizel el Britannia. Other than that, she also seems to know a lot of anyone's secrets, especially the Emperor of Britannia himself, and his deceased brother. When confronted with Zero himself, she seems to know him as well._

_Who is she actually? Why and how does she know of everyone's deepest, darkest secrets? What is her motive? But the most important question of them all: is she heroine, or is she a villain?_

**Episode #01**

**_The Arrival_**

The prospective country of Arabbia has its crown princess visiting the mainland of Britannia. They arrive with a 10 ton glass fleet, Arabbia's latest technology and carbon copy from Her Majesty's own blueprint.

Arabbia used to be one of the poorest continents in the world. After the war break through, Arabbia united into one whole country and started to evolve. Today, it has become one of the richest country in the world, one that even rivals Britannia. They envy its prosperity ─ none of the citizen in the country are poor, health and security fulfillments are provided to the fullest and free of charge, and their technology is always the latest of its version.

The second prince of the kingdom, Schneizel el Britannia, awaits for her arrival by the airport himself, which has been reserved just for the occasion.

When the crown princess steps out, she is accompanied by her knight dressed in black. She herself dressed in white from head to toe, making a perfect contrast when the two stands together. Her outfit is similar to that of a dressing dress. She has a long web veil that reaches the level of her skirt, pooling behind her feet. Floral embroidery covers her top dress, her sleeves and the rest covered with silk material that blooms in volume.

"Welcome to the kingdom of Britannia. I, Schneizel el Britannia, will be the representative of my country and guide during your stay here." He places a courteous kiss upon the back of her gloved hand.

"Thank you for inviting us to your lovely country. My name is Amethyst al Arabbia. It is nice to have finally meet you, second prince of Britannia." A voice as smooth as silk replies from behind that white phantom mask she wears.

The royalties of the Arabbia are famous of their tradition in wearing masks in public. Up to this day a handful numbers of them are still very much devoted to the tradition, and even worshiping the sacredness of their masks.

The guests are accompanied with ten units of vehicle and twenty units of Knightmare. Their car is occupied with four people, two sitting on each side. Prince Schneizel is accompanied by his Knight, while Amethyst with hers. She must admit, Britannia's tech is not as bad, though still nothing compared to Arabbia's.

Broodingly, she recites, "الطريق إلى العرش هو الطريق مليء بالأشواك، ولكن ردة يستحق كل قطرة دم."_ The road to the throne is a road full of thorns, but the rose is worth every drop of blood._

"وكان أن مثل هذا قصيدة جميلة يا صاحب الجلالة. لقد سمعت أن كنت واحدا من أكثر الموهوبين العربية." _That was such a beautiful poem, Your Majesty. I have heard that you are one of the most talented of Arabbia._ If Amethyst is surprise, she doesn't show it. Or at least, not even underneath that mask. How knows that the prince speaks the tongue of Arabbia as well?

"أنا معجب. أنا واثق أن السيدات واحدة من بلدي سيقدر هذه المعرفة," she replies._ I am impressed. I am positive that the single ladies from my country would appreciate this knowledge._

"كنت تملق لي يا صاحب الجلالة. بالتأكيد قلوبهم قد طالما سرقت من قبل إخوانكم," Schneizel speaks just as smoothly, he might as well be an Arabbian._ You flatter me, Your Majesty. Surely their heart would have long been stolen by your brothers._

Noticing how left out his Knight is, Amethyst decides to switch back to English. "With Altore, I am positive that he did more than steal their hearts. But with Elric? He is not much of a narcissist as his older brother's."

The two men stare at her as the crown princess openly proclaims her view of her own brother. Schneizel chuckles, causing them to glance at him. Amethyst tilts her head to the right, asking silently, "Is there something funny?"

"My apologies. I am just impressed by your openness."

"I am merely stating a fact. Besides, we Arabbians do not lie in the presence of the Mask." Aside from being sacred, it is believed that those who wear the mask are not allowed to utter even for a single lie. And though her tone is stern, somehow Schneizel imagines her smiling secretly behind that mask.

"But which such a sad poem, though?"

"Considering how Area 11 is doing, I do believe that your country is being driven to a revolution. Therefore, in due time, that throne will be empty again. When that time comes, I do believe that Britannia will be in need of a strong leader." Amethyst makes sure that he knows who she is referring to.

Schneizel only smile at that, and thought it seems convincing to most people, she knows that it is not sincere. "As you have been aware of, I am not interested in politics. Besides, I do think that my dear elder brother will manage just as fine."

But different from others, Amethyst points out, "If your brother is so dear to you, you would have taken over." That earns a hard glance from him. The car seems to become tense by that one sentence, even his Knight looks uncomfortable.

"Is that why you are taking over your father, Your Majesty? To spare your siblings of the thorns in the future?" Schneizel's tone does not sound as light as before, but just barely tracing over.

"Yes," she admits without hesitation. If Britannia is going to get a new leader, she'd rather has someone like him leading it. It is better to have someone how knows how to do the job rather than a head figure who can easily get manipulated. "Besides, you are just a few steps away. It will not be hard to make things happen."

"I will not allow harm to come to my broth─"

"Who says anything about harming anyone? There are other ways to achieve this goal. Or, would you rather let someone else seize the chance?"

When confronted, rather than biting the bait, he surrenders. "Your Majesty, this topic of subject does not seem to be appropriate to be discussed in the present time. I suggest that we continue this discussion somewhere else."

Oh, no. He is not doing this to her. He might be able to get away with others, but she is not someone else. She is the crown princess of Arabbia, general of the Great Armies, and the second in command of the kingdom. She comes here to finish some jobs, and she is planning to complete every single one of them.

Catching them in surprise, she rises from her sit and lungs ahead towards Schneizel. Kanon, his Knights, prepares to cast his sword, but the prince stops him with a hand. The Black Knight stays put in his seat, though his body language tense a little, always prepared if anything dire is to happen.

Amethyst leans in until she is barely inches away from Schneizel, her mask the only barrier between them. She lays her hands on each side beside his head to keep herself balanced, before speaking in a low yet serious tone.

"I know how these things work, Schneizel, and if you do not prepare well, they're all will end up burned. Britannia might be turned to dust, and there will be no home for you to get back to. If that time comes, where will you go? Where will your family and friends live?"

Schneizel does not say anything. His eyes stare behind her. He does not seem to be offended when she drops his title. He seems to be listening. _Good._

"This Zero, he has a weapon do you do not possess. And when the scale is tipped, it is only a matter of time before the finale arrives."

"Weapon?" He whispers, sounds more curious than worried.

"Yes. It is something that your father used to gain what he has right now; the same weapon that others had used to ultimately win every war."

"Are you planning to give me this weapon, then?" I shake my head.

"You don't need one. But I don't think it will hurt to have an ally."

At that moment he glances at her and their eyes lock. He can not tell the color of her eyes, but he knows that they are staring into each other's. "Are you offering?"

Amethyst tilts her head again, which seems to be her signature move. "That depends. Are you accepting?"

The car falls into a dead silence as they all wait for his respond.

"I thought Arabbia is supposed to be a neutral country."

"It _is_ neutral under my grandfather's leadership. When it becomes mine, it will be up to me to decide whether or not it is neutral."

Just then the car suddenly comes up to an abrupt stop, causing Amethyst to lose her balance. She stumbles forward then back because of the resilience. She expects Alto, her knight, to help her. But she knows almost instantly that the hand that is supporting her at the back does not belong to him, but someone else's. A hand grabs her from her back and pushes her forward, causing her to end up sitting on the prince's lap.

The window that connects to the font rolls down and the driver speaks, "There appears to be come turbulence outside, Your Highnesses. A group of rebel is attacking us. Our Knightmares are fighting them off now."

Amethyst looks outside, and she finds the car stopping in the middle of a bridge. If they rebels are trying to cause harm, this will be a perfect location. Beneath them is water that is rushing with a strong current, possibly a dam that connects to the sea. If the bridge collapses, people are bound turn up dead.

_**To be continued to **_

_**Chapter #02:**_

**The Aim**

**Author's Note: **

_To those who have read Code Geass R3 Mystical, this story is not related to that one. I have decided to discontinued that story since it has already been abounded for a while. I am starting a Code Geass fic again in this one. Hopefully it will keep me interested longer this time._

_XXX Stella Purple XXX_


	2. Chapter 2

**CODE GEASS**

_**The Alliance**_

**Synopsis:**

_The kingdom of Arabbia has always been a neutral country, until the crown princess Amethyst al Arabbia decides to break the rule and form an alliance with none other than the second prince to Britannia, Schneizel el Britannia. Other than that, she also seems to know a lot of anyone's secrets, especially the Emperor of Britannia himself, and his deceased brother. When confronted with Zero himself, she seems to know him as well._

_Who is she actually? Why and how does she know of everyone's deepest, darkest secrets? What is her motive? But the most important question of them all: is she heroine, or is she a villain?_

**Episode #02**

**_The Aim_**

Up high, she can hear a row of shots being aimed down, crashing at the bridge and causing the car to rock again. Another fires, and she turns to Kanon, "Boy, scoot over here a little bit."

"Wha─?" Before he can react, Amethyst yanks him towards her and the bullets got through, burning a hole that is where he was sitting just seconds ago. Kanon bulges his eyes at the sight, realizing how close he is to the doorstep of death.

Ignoring his reaction, she turns back to Schneizel, who shows concern of what might have happen without her interference.

"So what will it be? Will you accept my alliance?"

She is still wanting an answer now? Schneizel is almost unable to shake the thought of losing is most trusted right hand. If it was not for the woman on his lap right now, a life could have lost. But how was she able to know the precise moment of the shooting? She did she even know that anyone is shooting at their direction? She's inside the car, just like the three of them. How could she tell the danger almost strikes?

Outside, a commotion starts to break out as security try to make sure that their prince are unharmed.

"Fine, then. Will you at least allow me to help?"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I only need your word. Prince Schneizel, please approve my request in firing a single shot to the sky."

He is really at a loss of words. What is a female like her going to do with a gun? Does she even know how to handle one? And how does a single shot make any changes to the situation they are in right now? Feeling more curious than ever, he gives his words.

And just as fast, she climbs off of him and opens the door to climb out of the vehicle. She can hear the sound of protests from the inside, but she continues on. Alto is just right behind her, and without a word uttered, reach into his inside pocket and hand her an energy gun.

Amethyst follows the movement of one of the Knightmares, purposely choosing the toughest of the ten. She carefully eyes her target, not even seem bothered by the chaos that surrounds them. Alto stands still by her side, also not showing a fracture of emotion on his facial expression. They are certain used to this type of situation.

When the timing is correct, she rises her gun and waits for her target to maneuver back, before firing at the engine, causing the Knightmare to fail and start crashing to the water. The pilot manages to eject himself just before the crash, but there is certainly no escape of him. The others stop, stunned by what just happened. The other rebels cease their attack and retreat immediately, having no any other choice but to leave their comrade behind.

Once she's done, she hands the gun back to Alto. "How that's how you stop a rebellion with style," she smirks pridefully.

To say that he is impressed is an underestimation. He has seen one Knightmare pilot taking down a dozen of other Knightmares, but he has never seen a person, especially a woman, taken down a Knightmare with only one hand gun at hand. He is starting to see the advantage he will have if he is to form an alliance with her, thought he still has no intention to.

What quite bothers him is when she removed herself from him, because she seems to have taken that warmth and sweet scent with her. He is not usually bothered by such trivial things with women, especially with one he has just met, but Princess Amethyst seems to unravel his interest. Not that he will do anything about it.

When the princess and his knight climbs back into the car, they act as if nothing has happened. If she were just any woman, she would have at least how an emotion or after-effect. But Schneizel fail to spot even a tremble from her body language. Her knight is has that poker face since the moment they arrived. They are clearly trained well for this type of situation.

After a few minutes of clearing up, the vehicle starts moving again. The window to the driver's seat has been pulled up. Kanon avoids the holed up area. Amethyst rests her hands on her lap.

"I hope my exhibition might influence you to change your mind. It would be most wise to form an alliance with a strong ally."

"The matter of alliance is not place on strength, but in trust, Your Majesty," Schneizel replies calmly.

"Maybe. Perhaps you will need time to find trust within me, as I do yours."

"Perhaps. Or maybe we can start now." Suddenly, Schneizel finds himself quite endearing. "Would you mind unmasking your face?"

Alto glances towards him, silence but calculating. To even ask such a insolent request─

"As I have mentioned, you will also need to earn my trust," she dismisses him casually. "There are a lot of people who would like me to unmask for them, but not all of them were bestowed with such a favor. Only my family and most trusted allies have ever seen me without a mask. Unmasking myself is not just simply an act of taking of my mask, it is a symbol of trust, something that can not simply be granted with a brush of words."

Right there and then, Schneizel starts to see her with open eyes. He has sensed her gracefulness before, but now he knows that she is not just a royalty. She is a warrior, a fighter, a leader. She is not strong; she is powerful. She stands for what she believes in.

She is daring, very skilled. He saw that when she stepped out of the car to defeat a fully engine Knightmare and when she saved Kanon. And he also believe that he is in debt with her for saving his knight.

_**To be continued to**_

_**Chapter #03:**_

**The Mechanism**

**Author's Note:**

Really in the brink of falling off of my chair when posting this chapter. I wrote 2 in one go. Sorry for typos.

_XXX Stella Purple XXX_


	3. Chapter 3

Amethyst was intrigued the first time she heard about this Zero figure. They have been a number of rebellions throughout Britannia's raided Areas, but never with a masked figure. Somehow she was able to relate him to herself in more ways than one.

News of how well he has leaded his rebellion is heard by the Arabbia citizen. Slowly but surely, Zero has made his mark to the world. He is simply not just another rebel. It is not just his appearance, but also the way he acts that makes him stands out among previous figure heads. He makes her want to face him herself.

Thus when the opportunity arrives on her doorstep, she took the chance of being invited to visit Britannia. It was not close, but she can work from there.

Once they arrive at the Britannian Castle, she and her knight are given a guest room each. Though the interior has quite an elite European taste, she still prefers Arabic style.

"Crown Princess Amethyst," Kanon calls out while she is waiting for Alto to settle down their things. She turns to find a blushing and shuttering knight. "I-I would like to thank you for saving my life before." Sweating, shivering. The longer he has direct interaction with her, the harder it will be for me to endure the oozing ambrosia from her body.

"That's fine. No need to thank me," she brushes him off, though not wanting to sound too dismissive.

"No, really. I am in debt to you. If you have anything I can do─"

"Oh, trust me, young knight," a cold whisper vibrates through his left ear when she leans in while walking pass him, "you would not wish to be in debt to me. Those who owe me, I tent to make them regret the things they did."

"Crown Princess Amethyst, I would like to introduce you to one of Britannia's finest scientists, Lloyd Asplund, and his assistant, Cecile Croomy. They are the leading team to our Knightmare development. One of his most successful and latest inventions is the elite Knightmare Frame, Lancelot." Schneizel and his knight, Kanon, accompanies her and her own knight, Alto, to the technology research center.

Lloyd is not sure whether to settle with a courtesy bow, which he uses to greet other nobles, or a handshake, for one such as a fellow scientist. Surprisingly, the princess herself initiates a hand, which he graciously takes.

"It's an honor to meet you, Sir. I have read some of the research you've put out all the way back from Arabbia. And the results…. I am impress at how you can manage only by using Britannia's spare parts. Imagine how far you can do with Arabbia's technology."

"Oh, no. The honor is all mine. After all, you are the inventor of the Titannia glass fleet. Who would have thought that raw material as heavy as titanium can fly. You make the impossible possible, Your Majesty," he tightens the grip he has on her hand, before gradually letting it go. The movement does not go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"Well, as you might know, I also prioritize safety first. And what is safer than the strong thickness of titanium? So I thought, why didn't I use it on something such as transportation? And that was how I thought of Titania's blue print. By the way, that knightmare is one inch tiled to the left."

"Yes, you─ Pardon me?"

Five heads turn to the direction of where Amethyst is pointing. A group of mechanics is fixing up Lancelot. It just so happen that the head needs a touch up.

"I probably should have said this sooner, but they missed an inch. Was it suppose to be 4,19 meters above the ground or 4,191 meters? Though I would suggest 4,191 to give the joint more space. You would be surprise by how much difference an inch can make," Amethyst utters ever so slightly as if the incredible insight she is just having an idle chit chat about the weather.

"Wonderful! I have heard rumors of your out of the ordinary eye sight, but I never thought I have the chance to see you put it to work myself. I'll alert the staff right away," and off Lloyd goes.

She can not believe that her boss just left the crown princess in the middle of a conversation just like that. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. Do pardon him. He is just always this energetic," Cecile says apologetically.

"It's alright, _Cécile_. You do not mind if I call you by that name, do not?" The way Amethyst pronounces her name makes it sounds more exotic than it actually is.

"Of course not, Your Majesty. I believe that it is common for Arabbians to address even strangers by their first name, if I am not wrong."

"That is correct. Anyway, _Cécile, _do you know if Lloyd has any plans for machine guns?"

"I beg your pardon?" This time, it is not just Cecile who is awestruck by her words, but also Kanon.

"Machine guns," she repeats. "I think it would be quite useful to handle those rebels, don't you think? I mean, I know that the whole concept for Lancelot is the Excalibur sword itself. But perhaps, for future projects, you might consider involving machine guns? They kill off so much faster."

And that is how Cecil begins to see Amethyst as military general.

She sees him before he even enters the room.

A young man, no older than twenty, is walking towards their direction. He is dress in a Knightmare Frame pilot uniform, probably going in for a test drive right after they are done with Lancelot. She can tell immediately from how tight the bodysuit is that his body is well-muscled for this age. His skin is tan. His hair is brown and curly, cut neatly short. And he also has kind emerald eyes.

Though it is not in his physic that draws Amethyst's attention, but the knowledge he holds within. It does not matter whether he knows it or not, but someone close to him is actually a Geass user.

Lloyd just gets back from instructing his mechanics when he sees his fine pilot walking by. So he decides to take the opportunity to introduce him to their guests.

"Come here, m'boy. I would like to introduce you to someone important. She is Amethyst al Arabbia, the crown princess of the Incredible Arabbia," Lloyd guides Suzaku to her.

"It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty. My name is Kururugi Suzaku," he gives a polite bow.

"Suzaku-kun is the pilot of Lancelot," Lloyd elaborates proudly. "And he is also the knight of Princess Euphemia."

Amethyst gives him an once-over ─ not that anyone will notice. But Alto is probably guessing that she is suspecting something of the young man.

"So, tell me, Suzaku. Do you go to a school?"

He tries to blush off the red on his cheeks. Nobody ever call him by that despite only meeting him for a few seconds ago.

"Yes, I go to Ashford Academy. But considering the busy schedule I have lately, I must admit that it is quite hard for me to come to school so often."

He has no idea why he blurs the last part out. Nervousness. He blames it on that. He means, the princess is wearing a mask. Who know what kind of disgusted expression she is pulling behind it after seeing how clumsy he is.

"I see. Do you spare time for socialize as well there?"

"It was rather difficult for me to blend in before, since I was accused of committing a crime back then. But it was all cleared out now. Luckily, I also happened to reunite with some old friends, so it wasn't as hard."

"Well, that is good to hear. A boy your age should have some time to have fun as well."

He wonders how old she is. She doesn't sound _that _old. At least not to him.

"Perhaps you would like to have a visit as well, Your Majesty? Ashford Academy is quite lively. I am sure you will enjoy your time there as much as I do," Lloyd chirps in.

"That sounds like a promising invite. Alright, I will make sure that I spare some time to drop by. Hopefully Suzaku will be there to give me a tour to the place."

Suzaku and Cecile are about to interrupt when Lloyd beats them up to it.

"Wonderful! It just so happen that Suzaku is leaving off early today, so you can drop by right after this. He'll accompany you."

"وكيف عنك، Schneizel؟" she turns to the prince is question. _And how about you, Schneizel?_ "سوف يهمك أن تنضم إلينا لهذا المرفق الباحث؟" _Will you care to join us to this scholar facility?_

"أحب أن، ولكن أخشى أن ملكي واحد قد يسبب تماما زلزال إلى المكان. ناهيك عن اثنين," he replies fluently. _I would love to, but I am afraid that one royal might cause quite an earthquake to the place. Let alone two._

"Well, that's just too bad. Maybe next time," she tells him.

"Alto, I need you to check on something," Amethyst says to her knight when they are alone in her bedroom. "His name is Lelouch Lamperouge, nee zi Britannia. He is a childhood friend of Suzaku. His code giver is C.C. And apparently, he is the masked man and leader of Area 11's little rebellion."

"What would you me to do, Your Majesty?" he asks as he helps her removing the embroidered veil.

"Transform and snoop around when we make a visit to Ashford. I heard there is a fellow friend who likes to bite Suzaku," she chuckles lightly, removing her mask.

Alto still sucks in his breathe, even despite the fact that he grew up watching that face develop from the innocent and kind to the full-grown beauty and wise one that she is now. After decades of serving her, she is still able to make his heart beat just a little bit faster and his palm sweat. Amethyst is a piece of art that comes to life. And her beautify is forever immortalize by the power of Goddess.

Slowly, Amethyst pushes his jacket and shirt to the side, slipping a palm over the smooth, bare chest underneath. Alto purrs like how he do as a cat, and he closes his eyes to enjoy the touch of his Mistress.

"You want me to spy as a cat?" he guesses. He has no idea how he can still find his voice after all that.

"Bingo." _It's fun playing with him_, Amethyst things.


End file.
